Generación de valientes
by Emgy Black
Summary: La mañana después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall recuerda con dolor a los héroes de la primera guerra. Porque todos fueron alumnos suyos, y ella nunca podrá olvidase de ninguno. One-Shot.


2 de Mayo de 1998. Colegio Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería, Escocia.

Todo había terminado. El cadáver de Voldemort yacía inerte en el rincón más apartado del Gran Comedor, despertando aún un sentimiento de pánico en los que se topaban con él por accidente. Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones, orgullosa jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y ahora directora, dejó atrás el escenario de la batalla y se dirigió a su habitación del primer piso, la que había ocupado desde que llegó al castillo como profesora, y que gracias a Merlín había quedado intacta en la batalla.

Se sentó en la cama, agotada, exhausta, con el moño revuelto y la bata escocesa, que no había tenido tiempo de quitarse antes de la batalla, llena de polvo y sangre. No tenía fuerzas para darse una ducha, sentía que ni siquiera la necesitaba, se sentía como si flotase. Aún no era plenamente consciente de ninguno de los hechos de la noche anterior. Como en contadas ocasiones en su vida, Minerva McGonagall estaba desorientada y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Y de repente una idea cruzó su mente de manera fugaz, como un destello, y millones de recuerdos se agolparon de golpe en su cabeza, y las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos sin atreverse a salir, porque Minerva McGonagall siempre se rehusaba a llorar.

Como una autómata, alargó el brazo para abrir el último cajón de su mesilla de noche y rebuscar en su interior. Ni siquiera se encontraba en condiciones para coger su varita y hacer las cosas mediante magia. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo con su mano en el interior del cajón, sacó lo que parecía un álbum de fotos con las tapas gastadas por el uso y los años, de un color marrón ceniciento que antaño hubiera sido un limpio marrón oscuro. Abrió el álbum, que resultó ser una recopilación de los anuarios de Gryffindor desde que ella era la jefa de la casa. Encontró el que buscaba: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, Casa de Gryffindor, promoción de 1977.

Aunque a priori pareciese una profesora fría y estricta, lo cierto era que Minerva McGonagall quería de sobremanera a sus alumnos. No había existido aún uno, que entrando como un niño y saliendo ya adulto de Hogwarts, no tuviera un hueco en la memoria y en el corazón de la profesora McGonagall. Incluso los infames Fred y George Weasley habían sabido ganarse sus afectos. Minerva sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en Fred, en el pobre Fred que había muerto con toda una vida por delante; y en George, en el pobre George, al que le habían quitado a su gemelo, a la mitad de su ser.

No obstante, aunque sentía aprecio por todos y cada uno de los Gryffindor que habían estado bajo su tutela, esa promoción, la de 1977, era con diferencia la que más había marcado a la profesora. Aquella era la generación de la primera guerra, la que no estaba prevenida ni preparada para luchar contra Voldemort, la que a pesar de eso lo dio todo por el futuro del mundo mágico. Aquellos eran sus niños, de los que mejores y más nítidos recuerdos conservaba y a los que más añoraba. Y aunque el mundo pudiera pensar que fue una generación victoriosa, que derrotó al infame mago en la primera guerra mágica, la profesora Minerva McGonagall sabía que no era así. No eran una generación victoriosa, puesto que no habían podido disfrutar su bien merecida victoria. Por una simple y al mismo tiempo aplastante razón; todos y cada uno de ellos, de sus niños, de sus valientes niños, estaban muertos. Sin excepción.

Minerva observó las caras del anuario con expresión indescifrable, avivando el fuego de su memoria para recordar a cada uno de esos jóvenes.

La primera en aparecer era Lily Evans. La primera vez que Minerva la vio en la ceremonia de selección, le pareció una muñequita; su cabello rojo sangre, sus ojos verde esmeralda, y su piel blanca, sin mácula, toda ella parecía de porcelana. Diez años después, la porcelana se quebró al intentar proteger a su hijo. Una gran bruja, y una gran mujer, muerta injustamente y recordada para siempre por un hijo que añoraría por sobre todas las cosas un abrazo de su madre.

Después de ella estaba Daniel McKinnons. Los Mortífagos se cebaron con su familia de una forma inimaginable, sometiéndolos a torturas que Minerva McGonagall no quería imaginar. Daniel era un chico brillante, y su mujer, Anne, que aparecía unos puestos por delante en el anuario, una bruja de singular talento. Ninguno merecía ese destino, tampoco su familia. Tampoco el niño que Anne llevaba en su vientre en el momento en el que la maldición asesina cruzó el viento hasta helarle el alma. Ni siquiera había podido decírselo a Daniel.

En tercer lugar estaba Remus Lupin. Quizá era el que había tenido más suerte, al fin y al cabo su cadáver aún estaba caliente en el Gran Comedor, rodeado por sus seres queridos. Al fin y al cabo él había podido casarse a una edad normal, y tener un hijo que lo recordaría para siempre con orgullo. O quizá había sido el más desgraciado, viendo morir a cada uno de sus amigos sin poder hacer nada, coleccionando tumbas que visitar cada año y a las que pedir perdón; con una esposa de la que apenas había podido disfrutar y a la que había visto morir antes de hacerlo él, y con un hijo que ni siquiera recordaría su cara.

Después de Remus estaba Peter Petigrew. El traidor, como lo conocía la mayoría. Minerva McGonagall era la única que aún mostraba algo de compasión por él. Si bien no justificaba sus actos, ella reconocía que para él también debió ser duro estar en tierra de nadie, sumido en la desesperación por sobrevivir, para terminar muriendo ahorcado por su propia mano, la mano del perro que le ataba a su señor para siempre, y que al traicionarlo se volvió contra él. No, Peter no había sido el más honesto, ni el más bueno, ni el más talentoso. Pero Peter tampoco lo había tenido fácil.

Luego estaba Marlene Dickens. La pequeña Marlene, que había sabido domar los encantos de Sirius Black como ninguna otra chica lo había logrado. Bellatrix la mató por diversión, sólo para ver cómo Sirius se volvía loco de dolor. Marlene pagó por una disputa familiar que se saldó con su sangre.

Tras ella estaba el susodicho Black. Sirius Black, probablemente el chico más atractivo y elegante que había pasado por su tutela desde que era profesora, además de ser poseedor de un extraordinario poder mágico. Un futuro brillante tirado por la borda en Azkaban, acusado de matar a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a la persona a la que más había querido aún por encima del amor de su vida. A Sirius probablemente le dolió más que le acusaran de matar a James que la propia estancia en Azkaban. La suerte tampoco le sonrió al salir, pensó Minerva con amargura. Tras dos años prófugo sin poder probar su inocencia, murió justo en el momento en el que podría haber sido libre por fin. Fue a reunirse con su querido James, así que al menos allí sería feliz.

Junto a la foto de Sirius, siempre a su lado, siempre junto a él, estaba James Potter. Tan parecido a su hijo en físico, pero tan distinto en carácter. Minerva siempre había sentido una extraña debilidad por ese chico de largas pestañas y sonrisa engatusadora. James Potter tenía todo lo que se puede desear: un buen trabajo, una buena familia, dinero para no tener que preocuparse jamás. Un hijo de un año que era idéntico a él y volaba en escobas de juguete sólo para oír los aplausos de su padre. Un hijo al que adoraba y al que deseaba más que nada poder ver crecer. Desgraciadamente, no se puede tener todo. Voldemort le arrebató su mayor ilusión el día que le lanzó sin reparos una maldición asesina por interponerse en su camino. Al menos James murió feliz sabiendo que así su hijo podría salvarse.

En penúltimo lugar, Aida Precy. La muerte de Aida fue quizá la más irónica de todas. Ella no era un miembro activo de la lucha contra Voldemort. De hecho, estaba planeando huir del país cuando estalló la guerra. Minerva no podía culparla por desear hacerlo. Un año después de salir de Hogwarts, el mismo día que Aida corría a coger el traslador que la llevaría a la libertad y la despreocupación, se vio envuelta en una redada de aurores y mortífagos. Nadie sabe aún de qué varita provenía la maldición que la mató.

Y por último, Alice y Frank Longbottom. Que en realidad no estaban muertos, pero era como si lo estuvieran. Cuando Minerva fue a verles a San Mungo después de lo sucedido, comprendió que lo que ella veía sólo eran cáscaras vacías, eran los cuerpos de Frankie y Alice, pero no eran Frankie y Alice. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero sabía que ellos, ambos, habrían preferido la muerte a eso. Tampoco lo admitió nunca, pero sentía una ternura especial por el hijo de ambos, Neville, que se enfrentaba a un reto peor que el de ser huérfano. Saber que tus padres han sido torturados hasta volverse locos y que ahora ni siquiera te reconocen no es agradable para nadie.

Cuando su repaso mental por las fotos del anuario terminó, Minerva McGonnagal fue consciente de que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas que había estado aguantando por tanto tiempo no habían podido hacer otra cosa sino salir a flote. Ninguno de aquellos niños se merecía lo que les tocó vivir. Ningún adolescente del mundo merece morir en una guerra. Nadie merece morir en una guerra. Nadie merece dejar a sus hijos huérfanos sin un sólo recuerdo nítido de sus padres. Nadie merece que lo torturen hasta morir, o hasta no morir, en el peor de los casos. Nadie merece ser asesinado. La vida los trató a todos de forma injusta y lo pagaron con creces. Y ahora, 21 años después, Minerva McGonagall se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer nada siquiera por uno de ellos. Era como una madre leona a la que un cazador le había arrebatado a sus cachorros.

Y en ese momento, Minerva McGonagall miró de soslayo por la ventana. Y los vio. Vio al hijo de James y Lily, tan parecido a él en físico, tan parecido a ella en carácter, tan parecido a Sirius en lo imprudente y tan parecido a Remus en lo protector. Vio al hijo de Alice y Frankie, que era una curiosa mezcla del físico de ambos, combinado con la floreciente ternura de su madre y la destacada valentía de su padre. Y pensó en el hijo de Remus, que, sin haber conocido a su padre, sabría el gran hombre que fue. Y vio en todos ellos también a Marlene, a Daniel y a Anne, a Aida e incluso a Peter. Ellos eran la siguiente generación, eran el producto de la primera. Y entonces comprendió una verdad que calmaría su alma torturada por la culpa durante el resto de su vida. La primera no era una generación de perdedores. Sus hijos, y los hijos de sus amigos y conocidos, esos niños, ahora hombres y mujeres, en los que cada uno de ellos había puesto directa o indirectamente su granito de arena, eran la mayor victoria que podían haber logrado. Y las generaciones venideras no sólo recordarían a Harry, Ron, Hermione, o Neville. Recordarían también a James, a Sirius, a Remus, a Peter, a Lily, a Marlene, a Alice, a Frank, a Daniel, a Anne y a Aida. Y sabrían lo grandes que fueron.

La de 1977 no era la generación que perdió contra Voldemor. La de 1977 fue la generación que supuso el principio del fin de Voldemort. Aquella había sido una generación de valientes, fuera de una u otra forma, y sus valientes serían recordados, todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ella no descansaría hasta que así fuera, o dejaría de llamarse Minerva McGonagall, orgullosa jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y orgullosa de todos y cada uno de sus alumnos.

Con ese último pensamiento, la profesora McGonagall esbozó inconscientemente una sonrisa, se secó las lágrimas, guardó el anuario y se levantó de la cama. Las labores de reorganización no iban a dirigirse solas. Tenía alumnos a los que atender.


End file.
